


Hotel night

by bhwkwon



Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ95, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddle, M/M, Sanggyun is just a sad puppy, confort, kengyun - Freeform, mention of Donghan, mention of Taedong, mention of Yongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhwkwon/pseuds/bhwkwon
Summary: Why did Kenta woke up to a crying Sanggyun in the middle of the night ?





	Hotel night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's been (a while since I last posted anything but here we are ! I wrote this during a 3-hour-long road trip. Please, be kind as English isn't my native tongue. Enjoy and don't forget to vote for Yongguk on music show ! (@oneyearago_jbj tweet daily reminder to vote if you want !!)

They agreed on it together, so why did Kenta woke up in the middle of the night to a crying Sanggyun ? 

Kenta has barely seen Sanggyun cry. In fact, he could only recall three times : one time during Produce 101, that one time when they had their first win and when their manager has announced that JBJ would not be able to promote together anymore. In the past few months though, everything changed. Sanggyun seems to be a lot more sensible than he used to be. He spent a whole hour congratulating Donghan when his album came out, and almost urged Kenta to go buy a bunch of (20) copies. When, in the group chat, Yongguk announced that he would l release an album by the end of August, Sanggyun insisted on treating him his favorite food, so both of them reunited and hung out for a while.  
"It’s just him supporting his friends" you would say ? But the truth was that, even during their time as JBJ, Sanggyun never was the one to spend lot of time on something or put a lot of thought into what he wanted to do. 

It was a quiet night of July, when Kenta had been woken up by someone’s whimpers. At first, he thought it was just some kids walking in the street and playing, he thought that it would go away. It did not. It continued and Kenta somehow realized that it was a lot closer to him than he first thought. He slowly opened his eyes to meet the darkness of their shared bedroom. He turned to the other side in order to scan the room and what he saw surprised him. 

The brightness of Sanggyun’s phone was faint but allowed Kenta to see his face. The said boy raised his hand to his face and seemed to wipe away some tears. Was that Sanggyun crying ? Kenta sat on his bed, it is at that exact moment Sanggyun realized Kenta saw him and he had no choice other than talking to him. Sleeping would not work since his phone was clearly turned on and running away would not work either, because the key of their bedroom was inside the jeans Kenta wore that day. 

"Is something wrong Gyun ?" Kenta said, in a soft voice (probably too soft for someone who just woke up) and all Sanggyun could do was shake his head. Kenta stood up and squatted near the end of his friend’s bed. "What is it ?" he said. "Just… It feels weird." Sanggyun sighed. "What does ?" "Being two, like just the two of us and…" Sanggyun declared. "You miss them don’t you ?" "I guess I do". Sanggyun moved over the corner of his bed and Kenta took this as an invitation to lay down next to him. So he did. 

They were now facing each other, in Sanggyun’s small bed, their lower body pressed against each other’s. "You know, we all are like this sometimes, even Taedong who never got to be on stage with us, and… We are going to spend so many time together from now on and you should not be afraid to come and talk to me when something is bothering you." Kenta grabbed Sanggyun’s hand and hold it close to his body, because that’s what his friends back in japan used to do when Kenta was feeling down and it used to calm him down a little bit, feeling his friends’ warmth enveloping him. 

"It’s… You know, we’ve decided on our name a week ago and… I’m not sure about it, like I like it and all but…" Sanggyun stopped for a few seconds, his eyes closed and took a deep breath. "I’m scared people are going to forget everything. JBJ was such a happy time in my life and I have so many good memories related to it… When ToppDogg stopped being active, I really thought it was over for me and then I took the opportunity and went on Produce 101. It felt so good, having something to do and being on stage again. It felt so good that I forgot all the bad sides of it and when I was eliminated I just… It felt like I was back at the starting point and then… JBJ saved me basically. It really did. And, don’t get me wrong I love the idea of being with you and all but… It just feels weird. It feels like everything will be forgotten and I don’t want that." Sanggyun managed to say, despite sobbing hardly. Kenta didn’t really know what to answer immediately so he just took Sanggyun in his arms, in a way so that the boy’s head was resting on Kenta’s chest. Their hands were still intertwined. Kenta kissed the top of Sanggyun’s head and, with his remaining hand, played with his hair until his friend had calm down. 

They are used to being this close to each other, but never did anything like that in order to confort the other. Maybe it’s because they both grew up with people who are really open minded or maybe it’s just Donghan’s behavior with his friends (he is all about kissing his friends (even boys, mostly boys) and cuddling with them, no feelings involved), all they know is that it truly didn’t matter to them as long as it felt nice. "I get what you mean." started Kenta, "Sometimes I just feel like it’s wrong for us to continue as JBJ95 because JBJ means all seven of us. All seven of us who fought for our dreams and had this wonderful opportunity" Kenta kissed Sanggyun forehead as he rose his head. "But then, I think about where we could be if it didn’t happen and it make me happy. I try not to turn good memories into bad ones, and tell myself that they shouldn’t even exist because only the top 11 was supposed to debut." He caressed the side of Sanggyun’s face with his available hand. "And in a few months, we’ll be able to meet up like old friends, and talk about how much each other as grown. And see how we never forgot Taedong ? It’ll be the same, we won’t forget each other, and no one is going to forget about JBJ. The fans won’t forget about us and none of us will, okay ?" And Kenta kisses Sanggyun on the lips. It wasn’t new, they did it quite a few times before, but it somehow felt… different. And maybe, oh maybe, this exact moment was the begging of something more than platonic between the two members.


End file.
